As exemplified in one or more of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,218,965 PA1 1,657,298 PA1 1,237,737 PA1 2,179,496 PA1 1,633,758,
It is known to provide controlled amounts of gas to a gas burner within a combustion chamber for heating a water-filled coil for the production of hot water for direct delivery to a hot water system within a building including faucets. Various means have been employed for establishing a heat exchange relationship between such coils and a water supply or with respect to a tank within the casing for heating the water therein. As distinguished from the use of pilot lights, the use of electronic ignition in itself for hot water heaters is known as shown in the Crane U.S. Pat. No. 1,657,298 and Toles U.S. Pat. No. 1,218,965.